The Flowers
by nathanielsb
Summary: Santana flies across the high buildings. She cannot be late. She has to save Brittany, the love of her life. [One shot. Something I found on my old files and decided to put it up there. Pardon for grammar mistakes]


Santana flies across the high buildings. She cannot be late. She has to save Brittany. Brittany is the love of her life. And she has been captured by the green monsters, the city villain. They make people miserable and they have made Brittany their slave.

Brittany was captured when she made a journey by herself to find something to surprise Santana, which would made them both very happy. Unfortunately, the green monsters beat and captured her. They have been hiding in the dark side of the city. Not even the police is dare enough to reach them.

* * *

At home, they have this kind of eternal flame in a small torch, which is put hidden behind a fake bookshelf. They use it to communicate to each other only for emergency. When one's life is in danger, either Brittany or Santana, they can leave a 15 seconds message using their powerful mind and the other can read it through the eternal flame. The eternal flame will show the shadow of one of their faces as if they are talking directly (like when Sirius Black reached Harry Potter in Gryffindor common room).

They both have some kind of superpowers. They both can fly. They have super minds. Santana can move objects easily, even the heaviest one. Meanwhile Brittany, she can control the weather and people's mood. They are perfect for each other. When Santana gets mad and starts to throw things, Brittany can calm her down. And when Brittany is sad and makes a crazy gloomy day, only Santana can slow her down.

They met when they were still in college. It was love at the first sight. They knew they belong to each other as if their souls had found their match. Soon they found out that they are the heirs of God and Goddess from another world that had lived on earth for centuries. Everything is perfect because they really are made for each other. They fall in love with each other everyday just like the first time they met.

* * *

Santana feels totally desperate. She just came back from outside country. When she got home, she expected Brittany would be there to welcome her. Instead, all she got was only a scary message from her love about this entire things. Luckily, Santana received the vibes, knowing that she has message on eternal flame, just about she got home. She became crazy. Within heartbeat she flies through the night sky looking for Brittany.

While Santana is still flying across the city, Brittany struggles to escape from the green monster. She has been locked in the dungeon, way under their hidden place.

"If only I have Santana's power, I could break this prison and get the hell out here in a second. I wish she reads my message soon when she gets home. Ugh, I miss her," Brittany mourns.

Meanwhile outside the green monsters' place, the storm doesn't stop since the moment they put Brittany in the dungeon. She feels relieved ,at least it can hold the monster from torturing the citizens.

Santana flies as fast as she can. She doesn't care of the storm that rages all over the places. She knows it was made by her wife. She knows how to control it. She flies even faster than a comet.

"She's fine. She's fine," Santana keeps mumbling between her breaths. She finally reaches the green monsters' place. She stands on the top of their tower.

"Where do they put her?" Santana asked herself. "Gosh, I hope it's not in a dungeon. She's afraid of the dark. I must hurry."

She gets in through one of the windows.

The house is very quite. She wonders where all the monsters go. She walks quietly and hears the mumbles way down. She slowly approaches the sounds. She finds a big hall and a very large door guarded by two green monsters. Each guards holds spear with three blades on its top. The sounds are coming from the room behind the door.

Santana concentrates a little, and suddenly those spears move towards the guards. They try to hold it against them but they fail because Santana's power is too strong. The spears cut their neck fast and they fall down right away after they groaned. Santana hopes that the groans will not cause attention to the others.

She put her ears closely to the door.

"When is the storms gonna stop? We can't even go out of this room. It's too cold."

The other voice, "That bitch!"

And then a big voice says, "You're all right. Let's just kill her. We don't need her anymore. Go to the dungeon and bring her here."

Santana's heart jumps.

"Not even in your dreams, ugly monsters! I have to find Brittany first," she grumbles.

She takes one of the spears and flies to find the dungeon. The more she reaches basement, the lower she flies. The roof is too low. She cannot fly so she must run along the hall. The weather is crazy cold. But being Brittany's soul mate, she knows how to stay warm in the cold made by her wife.

Suddenly she finds a bunch of the green monsters and one of them just turn its head and look directly at her.

"Human! Get her!" says the monster. Ten green monsters look right at her right away and start to approach her.

"No, you can't!" Santana starts to concentrate and make all their spears move and attack themselves. Some of them work, some who are further than her only scratch their skins. Santana tries to hurt the monsters using the spear, while still concentrate to throw anything to the other monsters.

At the same time, Brittany hears all the movements across the dungeon.

"What's happening out there?" she wonders. She has blocked the dungeon door with a thin ice which is hard to break. She thinks it will give times if they try to hurt her more. Next is she puts a very hazy fogs, so that the monsters will not see the ice.

She is aware that she is getting weaker. The storm that keeps wildly outside and the cold weather she puts around the house are slowly taking out her power.

"Santana, what took you so long, baby?" she mourns again.

Santana is still trying to fight all the monsters. She has taken six monsters down. Two of four got injured but are still trying to fight. Santana concentrates harder. Other two monsters move towards each other and with a loud sound they crash. But suddenly…

"AH!"

While she concentrates, another monster tries to stab her stomach but luckily she's aware so that she moves to her right side, but her left arm is already stabbed.

"Damn you all!" she snaps as she stabs her spear to that monster's stomach. Finally there is only one left. Santana is tired, but she knows that there are still many more of them that she has to beat down to get out of there.

She concentrates again and suddenly one side of the wall is tumbling down and falls right to the monster. Santana doesn't wait a second, she runs through the fogs and she finds the ice. With a little concentrate, she breaks the ice and breaks the dungeon door. She finds her wife, looking very pale and worry. She sighs and smiles.

"There you are, my love," she says.

Brittany looks relieved and happy. They both run to each other and hug their soul mate tightly.

"My love, finally," Brittany says softly before they ended up kissing passionately.

When they're done, Santana observes her wife's face and looks closer to the body.

"Are you hurt, my love? If they ever lay their ugly hands on you, I swear I'm gonna kill them all." She looks straight at Brittany's eyes. But Brittany only smiles and reaches Santana's hands to place them around her waist. She hugs Santana closely.

"I'm okay that you're here right now, my love. Just take me away from here," she says.

All of a sudden Santana remembers where they are right now. She grabs Brittany's hand and they run as fast as they can. When they almost reach the stairs, they hear the movements from upstairs.

"Santana, what should we do?" asks Brittany. Santana is thinking for a moment.

"We have to hurry. When we reach the top, let's fly as fast as we can. Okay, babe?" she says. Brittany nods. They tighten their hold to each other's hand and run up. Unfortunately some of the monsters already come down. Santana uses her power to make all the spears move wild.

"Duck, Brittany! Shit!" snaps Santana when one of the spears almost hit their head, "Let's fly now. Don't let go!" she says before they fly above the green monsters. Santana makes all the walls behind them tumbling down and hit the monsters. Finally they reach the upper ground. The leader of the green monsters is already there, apparently waiting for them. He looks angry and it makes him terribly ugly.

"Where do you think you're going, human? After what you have done to our place and our friends, do you think you can go easily?" he growls, "Go after them!" he commands the rest of the monsters.

Santana and Brittany flies higher as the monsters come towards them. Sadly, Santana who has been scratched by the spear is getting weaker. She flies lower. Brittany grabs her and holds her tight while flying.

"Please, don't let me fall," Santana whispers in her wife's ear.

"Never," replies Brittany. With all the strength she has, Brittany flies higher until they reach one of the windows. The green monsters can't fly, so they just throw the spears and luckily none of them scratch the ladies. They finally can get out of the house.

Santana concentrates for one last time, sweats in all over her face. She makes the house tumbles down slowly. While Brittany narrows her eyes and all of a sudden, the storm which surrounds the area is gathering on the top of the house as it is getting stronger.

The house falls down. But not only falls, it is also destroyed by the storm. It crushes until as flat as the ground, along with all the green monsters. Santana and Brittany take deep breath before they hold each other closer.

"Let's go home," says Santana, and Brittany nods. With the last strength they have, they fly away.

* * *

They are cuddling by the fireplace. The room is filled with chocolate and cappuccino scents. They are holding each other like there will be no tomorrow.

"My love, I have one question for you. Please don't get me wrong. It just comes from my curiosity," said Santana.

"What is it, my love?" asks Brittany as she tilts her head, so that she can look at her beautiful wife.

"Why were you going to that area, sweetheart? You knew that place is, no, WAS dangerous," asks Santana. Brittany blinks twice before she sighs.

"I heard in that area there is a flower that, um, that can help me get pregnant easily. After we've done all the requirements from the doctor, we put the flowers to a cauldron of boiled water, and when I drink the ingredient, it guarantees that I can be pregnant," explains Brittany as she buries her face to Santana's neck.

Santana is astonished.

"My love," says Santana while kissing Brittany's forehead, "And did you find it?"

Brittany smiles, "do you think we're ready to have a little you or a little me, baby?" she asks. Santana smiles back.

"We're more than ready, my love," she replies firmly.

Brittany puts her arm around Santana's neck and holds her tight.

"Then, let's try to make one, my love."


End file.
